overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekai Saionji/endings
Sekai's fate drastically differs on each ending and medium of the series. According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. School Days The Visual Novel Sekai has 5 good endings, all of which ends with her and Makoto overcoming all obstacles to be together. In 4 of the bad endings, she gets killed by Kotonoha in one, kills Makoto after getting impregnated (either by him or Taisuke), kills Kotonoha (after getting impregnated by Taisuke), or break up with Makoto after Kotonoha commits suicide, being remined of it everytime they see each other. In the second ending mentioned she gives birth to a boy and leaves it in the care of her mother Youko. In the latter ending in the LxH version of the game Sekai's married but to be divorced soon. In all 7 of Kotonoha's endings and Otome's single ending she ends up alone without any malicious intent, always breaking up with Taisuke. In Hikari's 2 endings she's still in a relationship with Makoto while he cheats on her with Hikari and a multitude of girls, or he's in a secret relationship with Hikari and is later seen crying comically after Hikari's given birth to their baby, presumably sad rather than having any malicious intent. In the 2 harem endings she ends up in a polygamous relationship with Kotonoha and Makoto and gets pregnant, or moves to Paris and futilely has a failing long distance relationship with Makoto. Note that the japanese wikipedia classifies Setsuna's Feelings to be a Setsuna ending, even though Makoto ends up with Sekai. Anime In the anime Sekai claims that she is pregnant, but when she confronts Makoto about this he automatically rejects her. Sekai is distraught by this but believes that Makoto is simply just in shock and carries on dating him, unknowingly Makoto has once again gone back to Kotonoha. When Sekai makes Makoto dinner, Makoto tells her to leave whilst on the phone, revealing that he is with Kotonoha. Sekai trashes the place and leaves. Sekai and Makoto then talk about what to do with the baby and Makoto hints to Sekai to what she believes to be an abortion. Sekai then leaves before texting Makoto "I'm Sorry" before violently stabbing him to death. Sekai realising what she has done, runs out of the room in distress. Afterwards she gets a message from "Makoto" asking her to go to the school roof where she meets up with Kotonoha. Kotonoha shows Sekai Makoto's severed head before killing Sekai herself and cutting her open to see if Sekai really was pregnant. Kotonoha claims she wasn't pregnant and only pretended to grab Makoto's attention. Manga The manga has a completely different ending as Sekai and Makoto end up together. Makoto cheats on Kotonoha with Sekai and wants to apologize and start over with Kotonoha. Sekai agrees that they should break up and makes Makoto promise to treat Kotonoha right. After Makoto apologizes to Kotonoha, Kotonoha reveals she isn't angry at him but angry at Sekai and tries to kill to her. Kotonoha accidently wounds Makoto after he used his own body to shield Sekai's. In the hospital, Makoto is with Sekai telling her that he is going to apologize to Kotonoha. Sekai then gets a phone call from Kokoro (Kotonoha's younger sister) telling Makoto that her sister is on the floor covered in blood. Makoto is horrified before Sekai reveals that she has indeed killed Kotonoha due to her being too dangerous. Summer Days/ Shiny Days In the Shiny Days ending Paris of the Four People she, Setsuna and their mothers, Youko and Mai respectively all end up in a harem relationship with Makoto and all get pregnant. Cross Days Depending on which route you take, Yuuki will try to end the affair between Sekai and Makoto but cannot convince either of them. In one route Yuuki might not only attempt to try to kill Sekai to stop the affair but he also almost attempts to molest her but Sekai is rescued by Setsuna. Category:Endings